nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Only The Owls Know
Only The Owls Know * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 15 * Overall Ep #: 15 * Prev: The Terrible Misunderstanding * Next: A Very Creepazoidly Christmas Plot Minstite has something called "Owl Senses", where he would sense something with his wings. A small creature escapes from its comic book, and Kai-Lan and the others must bring it back into its comic book by nightfall. Episode (Kai-Lan and her friends are at Frankie's haunted house. They are in the basement.) * {Kai-Lan} "We sure had fun with you, Frankie." * {Frankie} "Glad you liked it." * {Inferope} "There's a lot of good stuff in your basement." * {Frankie} "I know." * {Loundro} "Just where did you get all these?" * {Frankie} "My older brother gave it to me before he moved to college. All the stuff he gave me are mostly on video games." * {Minstite} "Wow. He's quite a gamer." * {Frankie} "He is. Now let me show you the comic books he collected." (He leads the kids to a small room with comic books stacked up. There wasn't a lot.) * {Loundro} "What are these comic books?" * {Frankie} "That one stack is an entire series he collected." (Instate comes across one comic book sealed in a small glass dome.) * {Minstite} "Uh, Frankie? What's up with this one?" * {Frankie} "Uh, you might not want to open that glass dome." * {Gwallon} "Why ever not?" * {Frankie} "Uhh...just...don't. Don't open it." * {Gwallon} "Oh please, Frankie. At least tell us." * {Frankie} (sigh) "Fine, I'll tell you. The weirdest thing about that comic book..." (looks around) "It has a mind of its own." * {Croaminch} "Say what now? A mind of its own?" * {Frankie} "Yes. When my brother first bought it, he didn't have a second thought about it...until character from the comic book comes out and wrecks havoc all over town. My brother had spent hours trying to catch that thing!" * {Kai-Lan} "It must've been really frustrating!" * {Frankie} "It is. He got that thing back into its comic book before nightfall comes." * {Munloosh} "So, if a comic book character escapes, you have to find it before nightfall?" * {Frankie} "Yep." * {Chimasey} "What would happened if it didn't?" * {Frankie} "It would jump into another comic book, and that would cause more trouble." * {Sunflowy} "How do you know all that?" * {Frankie} "Because...this one is actually from a haunted house." * {Chimasey} "WHAT?! How could your brother be so...so...unintelligent?!" * {Frankie} "He's not that stupid, though. Well...yes, he's not very smart, but he's also a bit sneaky." (When Minstite got close to the comic book, his wings suddenly start flapping.) * {Minstite} "Stop flapping." * {Sunflowy} "What's wrong, Minstite?" * {Minstite} "My wings are...are...flapping for no reason!" * {Croaminch} "No reason?! Things just don't happen for no reason! Something is causing you to flap those wings like crazy!" * {Minstite} (angry) "Oh yeah?! Then, care to explain the involuntary wing flapping?!" * {Croaminch} "You're scared of something!" * {Minstite} (angry) "What in here would scare me to be in this state?!" * {Inferope} "Minstite, step away from that comic book." (The owl does so. His wings stop flapping uncontrollably.) * {Inferope} "Then, take a step toward it." (The owl followed his orders. His wings start flapping swiftly.) * {Inferope} "Aha! It's the comic book!" * {Loundro} "What are you talking about?" * {Inferope} "Minstite's wings are flapping like that when he's close to that comic book! Minstite, what does the wing flapping mean?" * {Minstite} "I don't...Well, my wings are telling me something bad will happen." (Loundro and Croaminch burst out laughing.) * {Croaminch} "Your wings can tell the future?" * {Loundro} "That's crazy! No animal in the world can tell the future!" (Minstite was angered by their ridiculous comments.) * {Minstite} (angry) "You're both wrong! I know something bad will happen! If it did, we'll see whose right!" * {Loundro} "Ha! I hope you can prove it!" * {Minstite} (angry) "Shut up, both of you!" * {Frankie} "Well, I think I should just put this away now." (The frankenstein puts away the comic book. The kids decide to go to the arcade store. Later, Stein was doing some cleaning around the house. While sweeping the floor in the basement, he accidentally hits his elbow on the glass dome where the comic book was in. It falls to the floor and breaks open. Correspondingly, Minstite's left wing flaps uncontrollably.) * {Minstite} "There it goes again!" * {Chimasey} "Oh, my heavens, Minstite! Your wings are dancing again!" * {Minstite} "I have a feeling...something happened to that comic book." * {Loundro} "Are you making that up? Heh heh..." * {Minstite} (angry) "No, I'm not! Something is going on with that comic book! I can feel it!" (The comic book starts glowing and vibrates. Then, a character climbs out of the book. It's name is Fuzzy, a furry, round creature that bounces to get around. It looks around for en exit. It spots a window, and climbs out of it. Stein, however, didn't know that. Now both of Minstite's wings are flapping uncontrollably.) * {Minstite} (angry) "What could be up with that comic book?" * {Frankie} "I know something happened to it. Let's go and see." (The gang go back to Frankie's house to check on the comic book. When they got to the basement, they find the glass dome on the floor in pieces and the comic book open. Kai-Lan also noticed an open window.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hey, look." (points at the comic book) * {Minstite} "How did the comic book get on the floor?" * {Frankie} "I don't know, but...WHAT?!" (He reacted that way when he noticed an outline of the character in the book. The frankenstein picks up the book. He recognizes the character.) * {Frankie} "Where on Earth is Fuzzy?" * {Munloosh} "Who's Fuzzy?" * {Frankie} "The main character of the Flowerville Adventure comic book series." * {Kai-Lan} "Frankie, look." (she points at the open window) * {Frankie} "Oh, no. He didn't, really..." * {Cortish} "...Fuzzy escaped?" * {Frankie} (nervously) "Yes...yes, he did..." (Sunflowy and Munloosh shiver harder and harder, and began to panic.) * {Munloosh & Sunflowy} "AHHHHH!!!" * {Frankie} "Guys, it's clear Fuzzy escaped. But we can find him..." * {Gwallon} "How so? He could be anywhere." * {Frankie} "All I have in mind right now is to just look for Fuzzy." (Minstite's wings flapped again.) * {Minstite} "Woah, woah, woah! My Owl Senses are telling me he went to the castle!" * {Kai-Lan} "Let's go see!" (Cut to the castle. The gang entered, while hearing many crashing sounds upstairs. They followed the noises and they find the rooms messy.) * {Chimasey} (angrily) "Grrrr! Why is this happening?!" * {Gwallon} (angrily} "AHHHHHHHHH!!! Who...is...responsible for this?!" (Munloosh noticed that his room is messy also. His blood boiled and began to throw a tantrum.) * {Kai-Lan} "Now, you three. It's clear some of our rooms are messed up." * {Chimasey} (angry) "I can't calm down! I don't like it when there's a mess in my room!" * {Gwallon} (angry) "Me neither!" (What they didn't know is Fuzzy hiding behind the bathroom door holding a spray can of silly strings. He sneaks out to where Kai-Lan and her friends are. Then, he sprays the can. The silly strings got all over them. With that, Fuzzy zoom away.) * {Frankie} (enraged) "After him!" (The kids go after the bouncy fur ball. They followed him to the park. Enraged and frustrated, the kids look around for Fuzzy. The furry creature has two full buckets of sand from the sandbox nearby. He "tiptoed" quietly toward the group, and throws out all the sand forward, covering Kai-Lan and the others. Frankie was even angrier.) * {Frankie} (enraged) "Grrrrrgh! Why that bratty little fur ball!" * {Croaminch} (angrily) "We cannot let that thing get away!" * {Inferope} "Guys, I think we need a plan." * {Kai-Lan} "Good idea, Inferope. Do you have any ideas?" (Inferope saw that the kids were looking at him.) * {Inferope} (sheepishly) "Uhhh, I was hoping you would have an idea, Kai-Lan." * {Loundro} (angrily) "Auuugh! We don't have time for a plan! Let's just get that thing back in its comic book!" (Croaminch takes out a fishing net.) * {Croaminch} "Ah bet this'll do the trick!" * {Frankie} "Yeah! The fishing net! We'll get that thing for sure!" (Minstite's right wing starts flapping.) * {Chimasey} "Minstite, dear. What's wrong?" * {Minstite} "My Owl Senses are telling me Fuzzy went to...the arcade!" * {Loundro} (determinedly) "What are we waiting for?! Let's get Fuzzy!" (The kids run away from the park. Cut to the arcade store. Kai-Lan and the others go to the laser room to find Fuzzy.) * {Loundro} (angrily) "Minstite, if your Owl Senses lied to us, I will whip you. So, be prepared." * {Minstite} (angrily) "Are you trying to threaten me?" (The two boys glared at each other.) * {Loundro} (angrily) "Would you want me to whip you?" * {Minstite} (angrily) "Come at me, rat boy! I'll beat you!" * {Kai-Lan} "Come on, you two! All we should focus on right now is to find Fuzzy and put him back where he belongs." * {Loundro & MInstite} "Right!" (Fuzzy was suddenly speeding by the kids.) * {Gwallon} "There he goes!" * {Sunflowy} "Get him!" (The kids chase after Fuzzy out of the arcade room and back to the castle's backyard. Croaminch still has the net and was at Fuzzy's tail. The frog swings the net down to catch Fuzzy. Or at least he thought he got him. It turns out he got Munloosh stuck in the net.) * {Croaminch} (nervous laughter) "Sorry, Munloosh." (Fuzzy passes the green cat, and he runs after the fur ball. The gray bullfrog hung onto the net as the cat ran. Munloosh had his eyes closed. He ran into the others, causing them to tumble and roll on the grass and stopping near a mud puddle. Fuzzy was in the middle of the puddle.) * {Blantachu} (quietly) "Now's your chance, Croaminch." (The frog has the net high above his head. He swings it down, but Fuzzy ran off quick like a cheetah. Croaminch missed, and fell into the mud. Everyone looked at the speeding fur ball, annoyed, frustrated, and angry at the same time. Cut to Fuzzy near the entrance of the home castle. He found some raspberries, and decided to stop by for a little snack. The sun was setting, as well as some clouds rolling in. Kai-Lan, her friends, and Frankie tiptoed quietly behind Fuzzy.) * {Kai-Lan, Her Friends, Frankie} (quietly) "We have you now, Fuzzy." (The twelve kids dive for Fuzzy. Suddenly, as if he heard them, Fuzzy made a run for it causing the kids to fall on top of each other. They suddenly lost their control of their anger and frustration and chased Fuzzy to the cliff a mile behind the castle.) * {Kai-Lan} "JUMP!" (The twelve followed and dived for Fuzzy, but instead fell into the lake. They all come out moist and frustrated.) * {Frankie} (angrily) "That Fuzzy has gone too far, and I'll tell you guys what. We'll get him for sure!" * {Munloosh} "Are you sure about that? I'm getting tired of running around." (Mud splattered on all twelve's faces. Fuzzy gives them a raspberry before bouncing off happily. The kids finally blew their tops, screaming at the top of their lungs. That scared Fuzzy as he sped away. Cut to Fuzzy playing with a flower in the grass near the castle when it suddenly started to rain. Puddles are already forming, and Fuzzy was alone, scared, and wet. The small fur ball began to weep. In the castle, the young red alien looked out the window.) * {Cortish} "Uhh, Kai-Lan?" * {Kai-Lan} (comes over) "What is it, Cortish?" * {Cortish} "Uhh, Fuzzy wants to get inside." (Frankie comes over. He was still a bit angry from before.) * {Frankie} "I know you want to take him inside, Cortish, but I'm worried that he'll start to cause trouble again." * {Kai-Lan} "But Frankie! Fuzzy is in the rain! I would be truly cold-hearted of us to leave him out there suffering!" * {Frankie} "Well...fine." (Cortish goes out in the pouring rain to take Fuzzy into his arms. After doing so, he runs back inside, shaking himself dry. Frankie has the comic book behind his back.) * {Frankie} "Now Fuzzy, I want you to close your eyes. Where you are you'll love." (Fuzzy closed his eyes. Frankie puts the open comic book on his head. Then, he slams it shut.) * {Cortish} "What?! Where did he...?!" (Frankie takes the book and holds it out, showing Fuzzy in the pages.) * {Frankie} "He's back where he belongs." * {Kai-Lan} "Well, Frankie. I guess you should go home now. It's getting late." * {Frankie} "You're right. I better get home. I don't want to get a cold." (With that, Frankie takes his umbrella from near the vase in the living room. The frankenstein exited the castle.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, Today was a very crazy day! Thanks to Minstite's Owl Senses, we chased a cheeky fur ball named Fuzzy all over town...well, most of the town. Though it was frustrating work, my friends and I were able to take Fuzzy back into his comic book. (The camera zooms towards the cover of the comic book with Fuzzy on it. He looks at the camera and winks.) End of episode.